The Kishin
by The Lollipop Assassin
Summary: What realy should have happened in the fight with the kishin. Rated T for charecter death.
1. Chapter 1

All of her friends were unconscious, she was their last hope. Maka was thrown backwards and felt her body slam into the hard stone. The poor mieser was about to lose consciousness when something snapped. She was the perfect mix of almost every weapon while still keeping her body. While she was at that state of mind nothing could hurt her. Then an attack from the Kishin made her go back to normal. After that she knew that she only had one chance. All of her strength and all of her power went into this last attack but before the kishin diminished into nothingness he took his last chance to attack. He reached through her and twisted his hand, then he through her backwards with all of his might.  
When her friends woke up they saw the Kishin and Maka gone. When looking around it was Soul who saw her first. She was thousands of feet away from them, lying limply in a puddle of blood.  
" Maka!" Soul yelled, running towards her.  
" Is she alive?" Liz asked.  
" It looks like she still has a pulse but it is was very faint." Kid said bending over his injured friend.  
" If she is alive then we must find her wounds and stop them from bleeding until we can get her help." Tsubaki commented bending down to examine her friend.  
" It looks like she has one on her head." Soul said being careful to move her head as gently and slowly as possible but Maka groaned, " Sorry!"  
" It's okay." she said in a very weak and quiet tone.  
" Maka... what happened to you?" Tsubaki asked.  
" The Kishin." she replied in the same tired voice.  
" What happened to the Kishin?" Blackstar asked.  
" Gone." Maka muttered.  
" He left?" Patty asked.( Patty is such an idiot)  
" No, he's gone... I kill... I killed him."Maka mumbled trailing off at the end. Then more blood flowed out of the poor girls mouth. She closed her heavy eyelids but forced them open again, fighting to stay awake.  
" We have to get help." Soul said becoming frustrated that they couldn't really do anything.  
" I-I... I'm s-so... s-sor-ry." Maka whispered using up her last bit of strength. Then her eyes slid shut and her breathing slower and slower until she it stopped.  
" Maka?" Soul whispered.  
But Kid shook his head and said, " Sh -sh- she's gone."  
" No, she can't be." Soul told him.  
" Soul, she's not breathing and she no longer has a pulse. She's dead." He replied firmly.  
" No! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Soul yelled, kneeling over Maka and crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 years later**

* * *

" Come on Soul, is time to go train." Joō( pronounced Joe) said.

" 5 more minutes." he muttered into his pillow.

" Come on a new miser has arrived and Lord Death has asked that we help train her." Joō walked away from the door to go start breakfast.

" Mmhm."

" Then we have to go on a mission with Kid and Black*Star so they'll be there too."

" Mmhm."

She walked into his room and flipped his bed, " GET THE HECK UP!"

" I'm up... I'm up."

" Now come on we have to be there in an hour."

" So give me five more minutes." She sweeped his feet and pinned him to the ground. She pressed down hardly on his chest and stomach so that he could not breathe. Then hissed between her teeth,

" I. Said. NOW!" Then she got off of him.

" Okay. Jeez..."

...

" Hi, Soul! Hi, Joey!" Patty squealed, waving.

" I told you before, it's just Joō." Joō sighed.

" But Joey sounds soooooooo much cuter!"

" Whatever, Patty."

" THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED!"

" Hello, everyone." Black star and Tsubaki were walking towards them.

" So where is this girl?

" Um... is one of you Joō?" A high, squeaky voice asked. Joō was the only one who heard the quiet voice.

" Yes." She turned around.

' I'm Centa. You're training me?"

" Yes we are... Guys! This is Centa, shes the girl we're training." The rest of the crew turned to look and they all seemed to either flinch a bit or gasp.

" S-she looks just like her." Soul whispered and Tsubaki who has always been the most sensitive looked like she might cry. It was an odd sight to see one of the strongest teams, one might even say _the _strongest team. Then just as sudden as the emotion appeared, it vanished.

" I look like who?" the girl asked, her big green eyes searching his deep red ones.

" An old friend." Soul sighed.

" Oh." The girl squeaked, blushing as red as his eye's from embarrassment.

* * *

**This was a one-shot but I got a request to write on. Whadya think?**


End file.
